


They say we sin (your moans are my favourite hymn)

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ;), Blowjobs, Bottom Michael, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Luke, obviously, or not?, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, I'm Michael and I am going to hell. Wanna come with?" he held out his hand expectantly. Luke chuckled and took it.<br/>"Hell yeah" he said, earning some wolf whistles from the people in rainbow colours around them.</p><p>Or Luke meets Michael right in front of a group hateful activists and somehow ends up in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say we sin (your moans are my favourite hymn)

It was the same old fucking story every single year; Luke and Calum would celebrate pride all day, go home, eat dinner and then they would celebrate some more in all of their favourite gay bars.   
Along the way, they would come across some homophobes who would be holding signs and screaming at every single person who wore rainbow colours, telling them they were going to rot in hell or whatever.  
Calum and Luke would take the piss out of them by holding hands in front of them, kissing each other's cheeks or by taking pictures with the activists like they were some kind of tourist attraction. In some way, they were. 

This year however, Calum had to work till seven p.m. so Luke had visited the parade on his own. 

  
He was on his way home to eat dinner with his roommate and best friend when he heard them again.   
"It is an abomination!" a quite young woman screamed, her face red with disgust and anger.  
"God is disgusted by your kind!" a man said.  
Luke didn't even look at them. Not because he was scared or intimidated by them now that he was all alone; he simply didn't want to give them the pleasure of thinking Luke was in any way hurt by their words.   
His dad had always said that the best way to handle bullies is by ignoring them, for that makes it less fun for them. So that is what he did.

 

When Luke looked up to make sure he didn't bump into anyone - the streets were pretty crowded because of pride - he noticed a boy with bright red hair and a ‘I’m so gay I shit rainbows’ t-shirt walking his way. Luke stopped for he couldn’t move around him and he didn’t really fancy bumping into the stranger.

They both came to an halt, right in front of the screaming ‘christians’, and as soon as they locked eyes, a devilish grin tucked at the boy’s bright red lips and Luke noticed his eyes were looking pretty dark; either from lust or anger, Luke wasn't sure.   
His gaze was so strong Luke didn’t even think about continuing his journey and it was like a silent conversation was going on between them. Luke wasn't entirely sure what had been said though.  
The boy took a step forward so he was in the blonde's personal space but he didn't feel the need to take a step back so he curiously waited for the red haired boy's next move.

He didn't move. Instead, he kept staring into Luke's eyes as if he was waiting for an answer to his un-asked question but Luke didn't know how to respond.

  
In the meantime, one of the douchebags with the hateful signs came up to them and asked them if they could please leave - his words were sort of polite, but his tone most definitely wasn't - for he wasn't keen on finding out what was going to happen next.  
Maybe that was what the other boy had been waiting for, for he suddenly closed the distance between Luke and him. The group of demonstrators gasped.

 

The kiss wasn't sweet. It didn't start out slow because the person who was kissing him was insecure, or scared Luke wouldn't kiss him back. The boy had nothing to lose and the way he kissed was the proof of that; it had Luke seeing stars right from the very start.   
The attractive strangers was kissing him filthily, licking into Luke's mouth like there was no tomorrow and the blonde knew exactly what he was trying to do: all this was just to fuck with the activists. And, well, Luke had heard of worse ideas.

So he placed his hands low on the red haired boy's waist, pulling him closer to him so their chests were pressed together while his tongue explored the boy’s mouth. It tasted like cigarettes and coffee.  
The boy moved his left hand into Luke's hair and his right grabbed the back of the blonde's neck in return, keeping him from pulling back.  
When Luke's hands moved to squeeze the boy's ass, he could feel the stranger smile into the kiss. He moaned louder than necessary and the man who had asked them to leave the part of the sidewalk they apparently had claimed yelled at them some more, told them they were sick and disgusting. It only made it more fun for the two kissing boys. 

  
The stranger pulled back and Luke opened his eyes, thinking it was over but then there were lips on his jaw. He seemed to decide against it to for went back to Luke's mouth only seconds later.

 

When the two finally pulled apart, the crowd that had gathered around them started cheering and a small woman who was part of the group told them they were going to hell from a safe distance.

The red haired boy turned to Luke.  
"Hi, I'm Michael and I am going to hell. Wanna come with?" he held out his hand expectantly. Luke chuckled and took it.  
"Hell yeah" he said, earning some wolf whistles from the people in rainbow colours around them.

 

\---

 

"That was fucking amazing!" Luke beamed as soon as they had rounded the corner. He kinda expected Michael to let go of his hand now. He didn't.  
"Yeah" the red haired laughed.  
"Wanna go to my place?" he asked casually, as if they had known each other for 5 years instead of 5 minutes.

Luke was pretty sure he knew what the boy’s intentions were. And though usually he wouldn’t take up the opportunity of a one night stand, he just thought ‘fuck it’ and said yes.

 

Luke let himself be led through street upon street until Michael stopped in front of the door of a huge apartment complex. He let the two of them in and as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, two rather small hands were on Luke’s body again. The blonde wrapped his arms around the red haired boy’s neck and allowed Michael access to his mouth.

A ‘ding’ was heard and the doors opened. For a second or five the boys didn’t even realize it; they were too caught up in each other to notice the world around them.

Michael was the first to look around to see why they weren’t moving upwards anymore and the two of them giggled once the saw the hallway which led to Michael’s apartment.

He took Luke’s hand in his own again and all but pulled the blonde into his home.

 

“You’ve got a really nice place.” Luke said before his brain had even filtered the words. Was he supposed to make small conversation with the guy he didn’t know but wanted to fuck anyways? The boy would probably kick him out afterwards – because that’s how it went, right? – and then they’d never had to talk to each other again; so why would Luke waste his time on being polite?

“Thanks.” Michael chuckled. He walked over to his couch, suddenly seeming like he wasn’t in such a hurry anymore and Luke was sure he had just fucked up entirely.

But then the red haired boy sat down and pulled Luke on top of him so he was straddling his lap. He couldn’t reach his lips in this position but then he placed his hand on the back of the blonde boy’s neck and pulled him down so they met in a heated kiss once more. It was the first slow kiss they had shared but it didn’t take long to turn desperate again.

Michael’s hands were roaming Luke’s chest and the boy on top decided this would be a great time to rotate his hips so his crotch brushed Michael’s.

The boy’s mouth forgot how to kiss for a moment; a soft, breathy moan escaped his throat and his jaw went slack. Luke ran his tongue across his bottom lip to remind him what they had been doing.

Just to see what would happen, Luke rolled his hips again and just like the first time he was rewarded with a beautiful moan.

The blonde hadn’t heard Michael say much yet but he just knew he could listen to the boy talk for hours; he had a gorgeous voice and his moans were the proof of that.

 

Michael’s mouth moved away from Luke’s and the boy sat up a bit. His neck had started to ache from the position he had been in.

The red haired boy took the opportunity to reunite his lips with Luke’s neck. This time, he didn’t pull away as quickly, much to Luke’s joy. He licked and sucked and bit and Luke just let it all happen. He occasionally rolled his hips to create some friction between his growing erection and Michael’s but it was hard to concentrate on anything but the sensation of warm breath against sensitive skin.  

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good.” He mumbled when Michael blew cold air on a hickey he had just created.

“Yeah?” Bright green eyes looked at him suggestively, his lips showing off the same smirk as before. Luke bit his lip in anticipation as he nodded.

Michael pressed one quick kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth and then lightly pushed him, not hard enough to fall off of his lap.

“Bedroom” was all he said. Luke happily obligated.

 

There were hands pulling at his t-shirt as they made their way towards Michael’s bedroom – or so Luke assumed – but because they were still making out, the shirt wouldn’t come off. So Luke giggled as he pulled back, pulling off his own shirt and then Michael’s and then he quickly brought his lips back to where he liked them to be most.

The kiss was messy for they were still walking – or rather stumbling – and their hands were all over each other but the blonde wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The back of Luke’s legs bumped into something rather soft and the hand on his chest pushed him so he fell and landed on his back. Michael climbed on top of him.

His mouth was on his neck again but travelled south rapidly until his lips were around Luke’s nipple, sucking lightly.

The red haired boy didn’t waste his time though, for he kissed his way down until Luke’s jeans made it impossible to continue.

The blonde heard his zipper being pulled down and then he helpfully lifted his hips so his pants could be pulled off, along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked.

He kissed Luke’s hipbone and the inside of his thighs, left a purple bruise or two and then wrapped his fingers around the boy’s hard on, smirking up at Luke when he softly gasped.

“If only those assholes knew what I was doing to you right now.” The boy mumbled while moving his hand down and up again, brushing his thumb over Luke’s head.

The blonde wanted to respond but the words died in his throat as he felt those perfect lips wrap around him, Michael’s warm and wet tongue pressed against his shaft.

“Fuck” he softly moaned, moving his fingers so they were in bright red locks. It was hard to fight the urge to push the stranger further down, to take more of him but he somehow managed.

It would be rather rude for he didn’t even know if the guy would like it and he was doing him a favour after all.

 

Luke didn’t have to wait long though for Michael moved down soon enough, taking as much of Luke as he could. Then he moved back up and started bobbing his head enthusiastically, only stopping to lick at and suck on Luke’s head every now and then.

The blonde was gripping the boy’s hair with one hand and the sheets with the other while breathless moans and curses left his throat, pre-cum leaking into Michael’s warm mouth.  

When Luke opened his eyes – he couldn’t recall when he had even squeezed them shut – he looked straight into Michael’s dark, lustful green eyes and the sight of that gaze and the way his cheeks were hollowed alone was enough to make him realize he wasn’t going to last much longer if the boy didn’t stop soon.

 

“Mike…” he breathed out while pulling on his hair a little, earning a muffled moan from him, the vibrations making the blonde slightly light headed.

“Don’t wanna come yet.” Luke babbled, pulling again.

Michael sucked on the head one more time and then he pulled off completely, crawling so he could kiss Luke on the mouth again.

His mouth tasted bitter now, the flavour of cigarettes almost completely gone.

In the meantime, the blonde boy’s hands started working on getting Michael naked as well until he was in nothing but a pride bracelet, the bright colours standing out beautifully against his pale skin.

 

He let his jaw and neck be kissed for a minute or two and then he pushed the red head over so he was lying on his back, Luke straddling his hips, the boy’s hard dick against his ass. For a second, the blonde didn’t move, just stared at the gorgeous boy beneath him.

“Luke.” Michael whined, sounding a lot like a spoiled kid in a toy store.

“Hmm?” he hummed.

“Can you fucking do something?”

Luke grinned down at him, planning on letting the boy beg a little more.

“Please?” Michael tried and Luke leaned down to only peck the corner of his plump lips, causing the other boy to groan in frustration. He tried jerking up his hips to create some friction for himself but Luke had other plans. He moved away from the practically still stranger and told him to roll over.

Michael didn’t have to be told twice.

He moved so he was lying on his tummy, his legs spread but not wide enough so Luke could fit in between them. So the blonde told him to spread them open wider and then lied down, groping and massaging Michael’s ass cheeks before spreading them and running his flat tongue over the boy’s hole, earning a nice moan, muffled by the pillow Michael’s face was buried in.

Luke licked and sucked on the rim until the boy was jerking against the mattress, until Luke’s chin was wet with his own salvia and the room was filled with muffled ‘ _fuck_ ’s and ‘ _o shit_ ’s.

He then moved his tongue so he could push it inside the boy a bit, opening him up the slightest bit and driving him absolutely crazy.

“Fuck, _Luke_.” The boy moaned.

“Do you want my fingers babe?”

The blonde wasn’t sure where the nickname had come from but his tongue had just been inside this guy’s ass; Luke figured he had the right to say whatever he wanted by now. 

“God, yes!” the boy moaned.

“You got any lube?”

 “Yeah, upper drawer.” Michael rushed out while pointing at his night stand, as if they didn’t have all the time in the world.

 

Luke opened the drawer, grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom and moved back in between Michael’s legs. He generously poured the cold liquid on his fingers and made sure it was warm before circling Michael’s hole with his index finger.

He pushed it inside of the other boy until his knuckle was brushing his ass cheek and then curled his finger, wanting to make Michael moan again.

He worked his finger in and out of the boy several times until he decided he was ready to take another finger. He pushed his middle finger in along with his index and scissored his fingers, loosening Michael up a little more. When he curled his fingers once again he knew he had found the bundle of nervous inside of the boy for his mouth fell open, his lips resembling a perfect ‘o’. His hands grabbed the pillow until his knuckles turned white and Luke had never felt more in control of a person than he did right now. He could pull out and make Michael beg for it if he wanted, or he could make the boy come undone completely with just his fingers; he had done it to guys before.

Instead he pushed in a third finger until he was prepped enough to take Luke’s dick.

 

Michael whined when he pulled out but Luke kissed his ass cheek and told him to be patient. He rolled the condom onto himself and then he grabbed Michael’s waist, only to force him to roll onto his back again. He ducked his head for another kiss or three and then he lined himself up, whispering sweet nothings as he pushed in. Michael squeezed his eyes shut and his nails dug into Luke’s bicep which alarmed the blonde but the bottom told him to keep going.

Luke was glad of it though, because he wasn’t sure if he had managed if Michael had asked him to wait; the boy was so tight around him and it was so hard not to just slam into him all the way.

He peppered Michael’s face with kisses once he bottomed out and then reconnected their lips, licking into his mouth before pulling back and pushing in again.

The red haired boy moaned into his mouth and he swallowed every sound he made.

 

The blonde started out slow, gave Michael some time to adjust before speeding up, filling the room with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. It was a cliché but Luke loved those sounds almost just as much as the ones leaving Michael’s mouth.

“You sound so hot.” He told the boy, his own voice breathless.

“You look fucking good babe.” He praised, his hips jerking forwards over and over again.

Michael’s head lolled to the side and he squeezed his eyes shut, his legs wrapping themselves around Luke’s waist so he could bury himself even deeper into the pale boy beneath him.

The angle obviously felt good for Michael groaned an ‘oh god’ and reached for his cock, which was lying neglected between their sweaty bodies.

Luke quickly wrapped his hand around Michael’s and moved it over his dick for him until he was so far gone he let Luke do all the work on his own.

“’M gonna come.” He muttered, panting and moaning and cursing in between the few words.

“Fuck, Luke.” He moaned, arching his back a little and then squeezing his eyes shut once again.

The blonde could see it building up in his tummy, watched the boy squirm beneath him. He twisted his wrist a certain way and gripped Michael a little tighter, successfully sending him over the edge.

“Of fuck!” The boy all but yelled, shooting white, covering Luke’s hand and his own stomach, his walls tightening around Luke. He jerked forward one last time and then stopped moving completely, letting himself fill the condom.

Without pulling out, het let himself fall on top of Michael, his face buried in the sweaty crook of the boy’s face. His mouth worked on a bruise there until he didn’t have the energy to do so anymore.

 

\---

 

“Luke.” Michael whispered after a minute or three.

“Luke, I can’t breathe.”

“Don’t care.” Luke mumbled in return. He was already drifting asleep.

“I’m serious.” The boy said, pushing at the blonde boy’s shoulders.

He groaned and then _finally_ pulled out of Michael, making him groan one last time with how sensitive he was, and let himself fall so he was right next to the boy he had met only an hour or so ago.

 

“So, when are we doing this again?”

  


 

 


End file.
